Torchwood
by drwhosgothgirl
Summary: Torchwood the spin off of doctor who that is coming in the Winter. Kelly from my last doctor who stories is now working with Captain Jack. Kelly needs help with her investigation and her love life. She calls up her freinds Mulder and Scully for help and f
1. Chapter 1

Torchwood

"Jack he's going into the park keep on him!"  
"Confirmation on that." Jack said in a very quiet voice into his practically invisible earpiece.  
"Jack you're loosing him" Kelly shouted.  
"In the park now"  
"Run, Oh for god sake." A silver ford escort van burst open Kelly ran out holding a gun.  
"Go, Go, Go" Kelly shouted.  
"Rivers what the hell are you doing?" The man who had been in the car with her shouted. Jack hit the side of a tree out of breathe.  
"Shit Rivers I lost him." Jack said.   
"Great, we were so close." She kicked her tree. Her bold English voice stuck out like a saw thumb. They were obviously in America. Rivers had worked for UNIT but she had been offered a place at torchwood in the Torchwood sector. Worst of all she had to work with her ex boyfriend Jack Harkness. She hated the fact that the job she was involved in had nearly killed her. She needed the truth though. She needed to find out what was going on as well as helping people. She had always wanted a job like this when she was offered it she thought it was very 'x-files' just like her friends but she was higher up the rank. She was still an agent but she had more responsibility she didn't have to believe she knew for certain. 

Kelly stood in the gym in a pale grey jumper with the words torchwood spread across it. She wore he grey gym slacks and she stood their punching a bag. Part of her anger built up from Jack and the mission that had failed. The bag went swinging across the room.  
Jack walked in looking at her punching backwards and forwards.  
"I'm glad your taking it out on that today instead of me."  
"Shut up Harkness"  
"So you are taking it out on me then?"  
She turned round her knuckles full of blood because she'd been hitting so hard. Sweat down her face and round her long black tied up hair.   
"What are you here for?"  
"A case, a good one"  
"Great I'll go get changed." She said sarcastically.  
He walked out the room. She made a large kick at the bag as he did so and she headed towards the showers.  
She walked out her hair now down wearing her beige coloured make up and a black suit.  
She looked at a case file on his desk.  
"What's this? This what you pulled me out the gym for?" She said holding it up in her hands.   
"I asked you I didn't pull you"  
"So this is the case?"  
"Yeah."  
"Harkness! We are meant to be investigating the terrorist you let get away."  
"I didn't let him get away he was miles ahead of me I couldn't have caught him even if I'd tried."  
"Yeah exactly you didn't try"   
"I did don't get on my back about this Rivers. I'll tell you're mother" He said smirking. He knew Kelly's mum on first name terms. Her mother was just like Kelly a strong woman. Jack had learnt not to mess with strong women from this history with Kelly. She could probably kill him with one punch.

"Shouldn't environmental health be dealing with this not the torchwood for god sake?"

"Yes but there is nothing that EH can investigate to do with this right now. So what is it?"

"I don't know radiation in rocks, dated carbon. What else could it be?"

"I don't know look at that factory over there?" he pointed boldly.

"A toilet paper industrial warehouse? Jack you cannot be serious?" Rivers said reading the sign very confused.

"Yeah it's still industrial these guys might be pumping out chemicals, heavy water anything." He said looking in her blue eyes as she rolled them.

"Right then EH would have been onto them in seconds if that were the case"

"Skeptic!"

"Jack ass" she muttered under her breathe her Manchester accent sounding clearer than ever. Her voice to Americans had a beautiful ring. To Mancunians it was a bit too posh. All the kids at school used to call her posh for not putting an 'oh' at the end of everything. She hated it when ignorant children used to bellow her name "Kelleh". She always wondered if she spoke posher because she had been born and bred in London, with Rose up until she was 7. She thought if that were the case she would have a London accent. Now she feared she'd develop an American accent being around Jack and living in Washington. She had remembered when she was little watching a programme about air line hostesses and one lady was Spanish but she'd lived in Liverpool she had the strangest accent. She would've hated it if she had ended up 1/3 Londoner 1/3 Manc 1/3 Washingtonian.

"You know what Harkness? When I did my degree I never thought I'd end up in Canada in a toilet roll factory."

"Well you shouldn't have presumed."

"Well Harkness when you do a degree in Nuclear Physics and Doctorate Science you don't expect to end up in here do you?"

"I wouldn't know"

"Oh no you wouldn't that's right because your career path at my age was to become a crook!" She said smiling in a very snide way.

"Yeah well I had a life and friends when I was thirteen!"

She gave him a hard look and swore to herself she'd get him back.

"Hello, please could you tell me who your supervisor is? Or the manager maybe?" Harkness asked.  
"Yeah who shall I say it is?"

"Torchwood" Jack smiled at the man and he ran up some stairs and surely enough a man came down.

"Hello sir, we're with the torchwood I'm Dr Rivers and this is Jack Harkness we'd like to ask you a few questions about the production of your product"

"Yes ma'm" the man said looking at Kelly. The man was quiet good looking and he obviously thought Kelly was.

"Sir there's been an increase in mutation in these areas we need to find out what is causing this."

"What and you think toilet paper is the problem?"

"No not necessarily but we need a list of all the chemicals your factory pumps out."

"No problem anything for a polite English lady."

Harkness and Rivers walked out of the building. Rivers' hair blew about in the wind.

"So what do you think Rivers?"

"I don't know but I know someone who can help us bear with me." Kelly pulled out a small handset and dialled someone in her phone book.

"Hello, is that Assistant Director Walter Skinner's office?"

"Yes, this is his secretary" a voice heard from over the phone.

"Well my name is Dr Rivers he might not remember me I met him about 6 years ago with someone called the Doctor, would it be possibly for you to schedule an appointment with Agents Mulder and Scully for me please?"

"Yes no problem you have an appointment at 6.15 today." The voice said.

"Thank you." And she hung up.

"Right Harkness we're off."

"Where too?"

"The FBI Washington headquarters."

"Why what do the FBI have to do with this?"

"Trust me" she said her voice sounding strong and confident.

Jack and Kelly arrived at the building and waited outside Skinners office. His secretary informed them that Mulder and Scully were already inside. The sound from the office sounded like they were in some kind of trouble but they always were. Skinner stepped out.

"Dr Rivers it is you! I was sceptical at first what can we help you with? Come in?"

Kelly did and Jack followed. Mulder and Scully's eyes lit up at the site of Rivers they obviously hadn't been told she was coming.

"Oh my god Kelly?" Mulder said.

"Hey Mulder how's things?" She said as they embraced. She looked at Scully with a big smile and grabbed her in a massive embrace they had always been close.

"Dana, I've missed you so much." Scully looked so different her hair was longer and a bit lighter. Mulder hadn't really changed.

"Kelly you haven't changed a bit, let me guess the whole time travelling thing?"

"Yeah, I'm in my right time now." She said smiling with a bit of laughter seeping from her peachy painted lips. Mulder noticed Jack he recognised him.

"Kelly I don't mean to be rude but what's he doing here." Mulder said looking him up and down.

"Well now I work for torchwood he's my partner." Kelly said.

"Hang on so you're in with this conspiracy scum?" Dana said pointing.

"No it's not the torchwood institute there trying to stop all this."

"Well now that's clear. Hello." Mulder said to Jack looking wary of him.

When they explained they agreed to help. Scully and Mulder were just glad to see Kelly again and Kelly was thrilled to see them.

"So what's new with you Dana?"

"Well I have a 4 year old son."

"Oh my god, so your married?"

"Not exactly" she said in the bathroom of the restaurant with Kelly.

"Well who's the father?" She questioned.

"Well who do you think?"

"Oh my god Fox?"

Scully just smiled.

"And he's like a proper father?"

"He's a fantastic father and we live together we're just not married."

"Wow" Kelly said.

"Well we've worked together for 14 years. It happens."

"Yeah of course I knew it would. The doctor even pointed it out."

"Wow was it that obvious? Well it's not too unobvious with you and Harkness."

"You have to be joking?"

"No I mean come on you were in a relationship once that whole love/hate best friend thing. You're not telling me there is nothing there."

"There's not and he's not my best friend the doctor is." She said pointing out.

"Well maybe but where's he?"

"Well I stopped travelling with him I realised that I could spend the rest of my life with him and have no children never get married and then I die and he still goes on living. It's fantastic but what sort of a life is that? Plus I wouldn't be too keen on a half alien baby for a start it would never leave home." She said laughing.

Scully smiled she knew that Kelly and Jacks relationship would always be like hers and Mulders and probably end the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the FBI headquarters Mulder and Scully told Harkness and Rivers that they could help but only to a certain extent as they were the secondary team on the X-files.

"Sorry Rivers but that's just the way."

"That sucks seriously how many years were you on the x-files?" She asked Mulder.

"Nine or ten." Mulder replied.

"Jesus and they put you secondary."

"Yeah you want a John Dogget and a Monica Reyes"

"Great what are these guys like?"

"Well Dogget is a no brained NYPD cop who seems nice enough but he's no Fox Mulder." He said smugly and laughing.

"Ok" she said also laughing sarcastically.

"Monica Reyes is a great agent, very different to Scully but she should be of some use."

"How do I get these guys to help then?"

"Well the Skinman has already assigned them to help you."

Harkness and Rivers walked down the corridor towards Doggett's office.

"Agent Dogget my name is Dr Kelly Rivers and this is Captain Jack Harkness. We've been told you are expecting us."

"Yeah sure." He said in a thick New York accent. He didn't seem too friendly but Kelly worked with Jack she was used to it. Reyes walked in she had dark hair and a pretty smile.

"Hi, you must be Kelly and Jack." She shook both their hands. Jack seemed to take a shine to her which Kelly wasn't to keen on.

Rivers and Harkness did their usual trick and went in guns first. It was late.

"Rivers you go round the back with John I'll stay with Monica." Kelly wasn't too bothered about this as she realised that people in her sort of career worked better with less emotional attachment. Plus if he decided to do his usual skirt chasing mean ass act she had John to do the exact same with. Kelly was the sort of woman who could always get someone back. When the doctor had tried that with her she just got him back by snogging the face of Mickey. This clearly bothered him. As usual nobody was present in the factory.

After a lot of searching and Kelly doing her usual guns first act it was a waste. Or so she thought. She saw a banner hanging over a doorway announcing a dance for the workers of the factory. Kelly knew that when she wanted to find something out undercover was always best.

They left the factory and told Reyes and Dogget that they would no longer need their services but thanked them and told them they'd keep in touch.

"So Harkness, we're going to this dance using psychic paper the doctor gave me."

"Well it's a date." He said smugly and sickly.

"Don't you dare?"

"See you at eight." He said smiling as she walked out and did an unfriendly finger gesture in his favour. It was obvious he still loved her and she loved him.

She answered the door in a red dress it was low cut and she looked elegant.

"Wow" He said as she opened the door.

"Shut up Jack."

"What so I can't give you a compliment now?"

"You can but not with those eyes." She sniggered and took it.

"So Rivers you got your guns?" She hitched up her dress and in her stockings she had 2 guns in each. She was always a tomboy never a proper girl.

"Kelly you might wanna' remove at least one." He said sheepishly. She did so and went to go out the door.

"And the others Rivers?" She rolled her eyes and pulled one out of her bra and threw it on the sofa of her apartment.

"So let's go?" he said offering his arm. She rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky this is undercover or I'd kick your arse."

They went toward the limo that Harkness had ordered so it looked real. Kelly stepped in showing psychic paper to get her around she did her usual trick and went bumbling in like a bull in a china shop.

Harkness seemed to be enjoying himself chatting up anything in skirt. As her usual did wooing all the girls. Kelly just sat there arms folded and rolled her eyes.

"Well time to dance Rivers?"

"Don't even think about it!"

"Why not it's undercover we have to play up to it Rivers." He whispered. He pulled her up and she folded her arms in a mood she hated him for it. They began to dance and she had eye rolling expression on her face. She could've shot him right there right then.

"You're lucky this is undercover." She said as he held her close with his hand on her hips.

"Whys that Rivers?"

"Because I would've shot you by now." She said her voice growing angrier.

"So what if I do this?" His hand lowered.

"I'm warning you!" His hand lowered even more he knew he was tempting fate. She gently lifted her knee up and without him realising she kneed him in somewhere unpleasant.

"Thanks for that Rivers." He said gasping for breath.

"No problem Captain." She said smirking.

"I hate you."

"Aw I hate you too Jack, Thank you." She said sarcastically. When he got his breath back and the pain numbed they sat back down. She began to drink and when Kelly started to drink things got silly. They always did. She had what must've been her eighth glass of wine. Her words started to slur. Jack knew she was drunk because she was giving him compliments.

"You know I love youuuu, but you lefffft me for a jhob!"

"Kelly I think you've had enough?"

"Shut up."

They had found nothing by the end of the night so they decided to make tracks. Jack had to practically hold her up. He saw her to her apartment she invited him in but he knew what she would do.

"Shut up, and come in." She pulled him in by his tie and tried to wink.

The next morning she woke up her head pounded inside her skull. She thought to herself. _Oh my god what happened last night Oh My God, My God. _She looked next to her and thankfully Jack wasn't there. She walked into he living room still in her dress from the night before Jack had obviously seen her to her room and put the covers over her.

She woke up to Jack putting on a pot of coffee.

"Morning you, rough night?"

"Yeah, look I'm sorry about last night, I really am."

"It's ok no problem you English can't take your drink." He smiled sweetly she was beginning to realise why she fell in love with him in the first place. His blue eyes twinkled.

"Did you put me to bed last night?"

"Yeah I did, you were tired and needed it."

"Thank you, Jack."

"What for?" She walked over and kissed him on the lips and smiled afterwards. "What was that for Rivers?" He smiled she was always a fantastic kisser.

"You know what for, for looking after me last night and not taking advantage."


	3. Chapter 3

Rivers walked into Harknesses office. She was grateful for the night before it proved he still had feelings for her which she did know but it just showed how much. He sat in his chair looking at paper work and smiling.

"Morning, hope your feeling ok?"

"Yeah I am, please don't let me drink." She said laughing. He laughed too and presented her some files.

"What's this?"

"Well I found it last night while that old man was hitting on you." He giggled.

"Oh god don't remind me." She smiled. "So this is proof that they are causing mutations?"

"Pretty much, and hopefully if we solve this we can get a proper assignment, they're punishing us for the failed terrorist mission."

"Oh I know." She sighed.

"Well anyway they have links with a company a plutonium company in Texas"

"Plutonium? Weapons grade? Or Fuel grade?"

"Fuel thank god."

"Well what do a toilet paper factory have to do with plutonium?"

"It's what there pumping out heavy water"

"Of course, they use it to create plutonium."

"Exactly."

"So what are we talking about H2O3?"

"No worse H2O4" He said looking worried.

"So how's it causing mutations?" she said looking at the files from different angles. "No let me guess its getting into the water supply?"

"Correct again."

"Have you contacted EH?"

"Yes, there closing them down today there also going to have to destroy all their toilet paper."

"Great! Maybe we can get a proper case now."

"Yeah hopefully, so do you have plans for the rest of the day?"

"No not really I better write the report on this then the usual I guess."

"Oh yeah there report is it all write if I drop by later and write mine?"

"Yeah course."

"Great." He smiled hoping they may be chance of another kiss like the morning had prepared.

Kelly sat at her laptop writing up her preliminary report. She heard a knock at her door and forgot all about Jack. She answered and he stood in the door way in his usual jeans and white t-shirt.

"Come in?"

"Thanks." He'd brought wine which Kelly thought was slightly inappropriate because of the night before. He poured her a glass of wine and they began to write the report.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while they'd consumed quite a bit of alcohol they were tipsy. They'd finished the report and were just talking.

"So you never told me why did you stop travelling with the doctor anyway?"

"The same reason you did it was fun but it was time to get on with my life."

"It is amazing though."

"I know so many planets so much to do." He laughed and poured her more wine he was making himself comfortable and was facing the side he had is arm on the back of the sofa. "Well anyway I loved it all, but torchwood desperately wanted me it's the same sort of life just no time travel, I still get to dissect god knows what." She laughed.

"Do you miss him?" He daringly asked

"Everyday, not a day goes by when I don't and Rose. You?"

"Same really. He's the most amazing man I've ever met, and a great friend." She nodded in agreement.

"Kelly?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you love him?"

"It's hard not to love somebody like that Jack." He nodded and lowered his head.

"So what was your favourite time with the doctor then?"

"Well once we were on this planet I've forgotten where or the name, well the T.A.R.D.I.S broke down and we were on this planet full of these people they can only be described as that looked identical to us. It turns out it that they were all human and had sort of migrated. It only had a few aliens. They had a New Britain and they pubs, and we went in this pub and drank the planets ambassador under the table it was hilarious I seriously had to walk the doctor back." She giggled.

"You?"

"I love telling this story. Well we were in 1950's London when we first met and because of my stupidity these people were getting turned into people with gas masks attached to their faces and if you got touched you became like they did. So we are running for our lives down this corridor, and this child called Jamie whose genetic structure started it all well I'd shone the doctor my blaster and I told him where they made them the reactor went critical and banana plant was there now so this child comes and I pull for my blaster and I pull out……."

"A banana" Kelly burst of laughing "You've told me before." They both laughed loudly. When they had finally stopped laughing they calmed down and looked into each others eyes Jack had to do it he lunged forward and kissed her. She didn't know what to do but kiss him back so she did. Jack could always kiss better than all of her previous boyfriends. He couldn't kiss as well as the doctor but he was definitely a close second. They both pulled away at the same time. She sat there looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Takes me back." He said smugly.

"Well it was one off that was the past."

"I know I'm sorry."

"It's ok I enjoyed it just make sure Reynolds doesn't find out." Jack put on a grumpy Canadian accent and took off Reynolds.

"Torchwood isn't the place for romantic or emotional attachment in this job we have to stay on the ball" they both laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly and Jack had fallen asleep on her sofa she lay next to him with her head on his chest. He smelt so good she thought. He secretly kept waking up just to watch her sleeping. She was beautiful her eyes flickered and her nose twitched when she slept.

She stirred a little and woke up sunlight entering her eyes. She squinted.

"Jack wake up?"

"What time is it?"

"Its 8 o'clock we have to be in work soon."

"Oh my god you're kidding me."

"I'm gonna get a shower and get ready."

"Ok" She exited the room and went into the shower. She hit the switchers and it felt so relaxing judging she'd slept on a sofa all night. She felt sorry for Harkness he slept on his couch all the time. He didn't really have a bed he was always too busy. She came out the shower and get dressed. Dried her hair and made good time it was 9.00 am.

"Jack are you still here?"

"Yeah. In here?"

"Do you want a lift?"

"Well yeah but wont people in the office talk there's already talk."

"What talk?"

"They call you Mrs Captain."

"Oh I know, they call you Captain weird actually."

"Well they call you little miss smart a…" She cut him off

"I think that's enough Jack." She smiled.

They went out the door and Jack was never too keen on Kelly's driving.

"Let me drive Rivers."

"No, I'm fine why?"

"No reason it'll just be like old times when I used to pick you up for UNIT." He lied he didn't want to piss her off not when they were getting so close again.

"Exactly, I'll drive." She stopped dead for a second as she searched for her keys.

"Oh no"

"What?"

"I've forgot my gun."

"I'll go back and get it."

"Thanks it's on the side near the phone." She shouted as he got out. He turned the key and went in. To his surprise there was man looking through her draws and peeling the non-shatter plastic off her windows. The man didn't see him he had gloves on and seemed in a hurry. He thought quick and pulled the blaster out he only ever pretended to use it as a weapon humans didn't know the difference. Kelly had given it back to him when he started he missed it.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Rivers' apartment?"

"Woah, Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her partner."

"Harkness?"

"Yeah who the hell are you?" The man stayed silent. "Tell me or a shoot and this thing will kill you anywhere on your body."

"Ok, I was sent here, I'm just doing someone's dirty work."

"Who? WHO SENT YOU HERE?" he shouted.

"He did?"

"He?"

"You know who I mean?"

"Yes I do CGB Spender?"

"Nonetheless." The man said.

"What do his want in Rivers' apartment?"

"In these draws there is information on all alien life forms something he and torchwood have been fighting over for years now. She's the new golden girl she has all the files needed. He knows about all your meddling with the FBI and the x-files."

"Yeah I bet he does."

Kelly wondered why Jack was taking so long just to get her gun. She locked the car and went inside her apartment. There was Jack with a man at gunpoint.

"Oh my god Jack what the hell is going on?"


End file.
